


Abandoned

by TeaRoses



Category: Ah! Megami-sama! | Oh My Goddess!
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keiichi has found a new clubhouse, but there is a complication only Belldandy can solve.  Very, very, very fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abandoned

Keiichi was happy that summer day when he came for lunch.

"You know that old abandoned shack near the southwest corner of the school?" he asked.

Belldandy nodded, but no one else did.

Keiichi went on. "The Student Council President said that if we clean it up we can have it as a new clubhouse for the Motor Club!"

"Great!" said Belldandy. "We can go over there this afternoon and see what needs to be done."

"Maybe we can even get started today," said Keiichi.

"Count me out!" said Urd. "I'm not interested in scrubbing floors."

"I have work to do on Banpei," said Skuld. "But maybe I can install a cleaning program in him later."

"That sounds like a disaster in the making," Urd muttered.

Skuld glared at her and left the room.

"I guess it's just you and me, Belldandy," Keiichi said.

"We might be able to get Chihiro or Sora to come along, or maybe one of the men in the club," she replied.

Keiichi smiled a little shyly. "Well, I was just thinking it might be fun to have some time alone together."

Belldandy smiled back. "All right then."

That afternoon they set out, carrying mops, a bucket, and scrub brushes. Keiichi talked happily about the house.

"It'll be great! There's a room we can use for storage, and another one for a workroom."

"You're really excited about this, Keiichi," Belldandy replied.

When they got to the small wooden house, Belldandy said, "Well, it does look very neglected."

Keiichi said, "I'll go in first, just in case there are spiders."

Belldandy laughed. "I'm not afraid of spiders, you know."

"I do know, but I want to act like a real gentleman for once."

Keiichi got out the key and opened the door, then brought his mop and bucket into the house. But he was only there for a few minutes before he ran out again, tears streaming from his eyes. Belldandy dropped her cleaning things and ran to him.

"What happened?" she asked. "Is there that much dust?"

Keiichi was sniffling. "The dust is bad, but it wasn't that. I didn't see anything, but as soon as I got in there, all I wanted to do was cry. Something about that house made me feel that way. I know it's empty, but there's something sad in there."

As he spoke, Belldandy put her arms around him and pulled him close to her. He put his head down on her shoulder, and gradually his shivering and crying stopped. He still held on to her though, stroking her hair tentatively with one hand.

"This is nice," he said. "Maybe I should cry more often."

"It is nice," said Belldandy. "But I think we need to find out what's wrong in this house."

Slowly they turned away from each other and Keiichi faced the door again.

"I guess I could go back in," he said. "I'm brave enough, I hope."

"I don't doubt your courage, but I'm not sure that's a good idea. Whatever is going on here must be supernatural."

"Our clubhouse is haunted?" he asked.

"I don't think there are any souls trapped here, or I would be able to tell even from outside. But let me see if I can figure out what is going on."

Belldandy walked to the side of the house and placed her hands flat against its surface. For a few minutes, she closed her eyes and simply stood that way. Then Keiichi watched as she turned around, pressed the palms of her hands together, then pulled them apart again. Between her hands sprung up pastel colors that changed and made complex patterns. They faded, and she dropped her hands and returned to Keiichi.

"Who were the last people to live in this house?" she asked him.

"It was a caretaker. I think they said he had a young son who was allowed to live there too. Did one of them put a curse on this place?"

Belldandy shook her head. "It's not a curse. But the caretaker and his son had lost someone very dear to them. I think it must have been the boy's mother. And the caretaker never mourned, and never allowed his son to cry or show any grief. The sadness that was bottled up inside them collected in the house, and now when someone enters it comes out into that person."

"So the house wants people to cry in it?" asked Keiichi.

"Yes, that's what it wants. But you can't fight tears with more tears. This house has been sad long enough. What it needs now is happiness. Do you think you could stand to go in again if I went with you?"

Keiichi reached for her hand. "Of course I'll go with you."

When they entered, tears were running down Keiichi's cheeks and even Belldandy looked solemn. But she looked up at the ceiling and shouted, "It is a good thing to mourn, but it is a better thing to laugh!"

Keiichi clutched her hand tightly, fighting the sadness. She pulled him further into the house. For a moment they stood there. Keiichi was still fighting tears; Belldandy was murmuring reassurance to him and to the house.

"Dance with me, Keiichi!" she said suddenly.

Keiichi and Belldandy began to dance around the room with a silly step. Dancing with Belldandy made Keiichi stop crying, and eventually he found himself smiling. Belldandy was the first one to laugh but then Keiichi joined in. He swung her around in a circle, her gown trailing behind her.

"It's working!" said Belldandy.

"We did it!" laughed Keiichi.

Eventually Keiichi grew tired and stopped to take a breath. He reached out then and pulled Belldandy into his arms. Gently, she kissed him on the lips.

"I think I have enough happiness to fill this house now," he said.

Belldandy simply nodded.


End file.
